Darkening the Moonlight
by ToraHiru
Summary: Usagi is tormented by dreams and feelings. A new enemy appears, intent on turning Sailor Moon against her friends. The Sailor Starlights return to earth. I'm really bad at summaries, please read! UxS, AxT, MxY
1. Tormented Dreams

Most characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon.

Hana Amane belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Tormented Dreams

On a clear, cloudless night, where a slight wind blew lazily through the trees, a flash of light was seen shooting across the inky blackness that was the sky. It was joined by two others and together the three shooting stars journeyed across the night sky. To an untrained observer, it would have seemed as if there was something traveling in those flashes of light, but everyone knows that shooting stars are just pieces of burning rock that orbit the earth, not a means of transportation. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On this same clear, cloudless night, not too far from where the shooting stars seemed to meet the earth, there was a house. On the top floor of this house was a window, and through this window there was a bedroom. Of course in the bedroom was a bed, and in this bed slept a young woman. Her long blonde hair spilled over her pillow as she tossed and turned, her dreams disrupted by personal pain. Every so often she would seem to wake, only to turn again and settle in another position. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and her lips continuously moved, though she didn't always make sounds. Beside the girl on the bed slept a black cat with a crescent moon bald patch on its forehead. Every time the girl turned, the cat would grumble and find a new spot, until eventually it jumped to the floor, and curled up on a cushion. This continued well into the night, and sometime after midnight the girl sat up, really awake this time, her eyes filled with tears.

"Seiya" She whispered, and then placed a hand over her mouth. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she got up, and picked a little pink teddy bear off her shelf. It was a brooch really, or a keychain. The girl cradled it to her chest, tears spilling freely from her eyes. She turned on her CD player, and listened to the song.

_**~I'm so tired of being here~**_

_**~Suppressed by all my childish fears~**_

_**~And if you have to leave~**_

_**~I wish that you would just leave~**_

_**~Because your presence still lingers here~**_

_**~And it won't leave me alone~**_

The blond girl clutched the teddy bear tighter, crying harder. Her cat woke up, and stretched.

"What time is it?" The black cat asked.

"Not sure Luna. Early in the morning I think" The girl said, her voice muffled by tears. Luna was a very perceptive sort of cat, and knew that something was wrong, and asked so.

"It's nothing. Just… **him**." Fresh tears spilt, and the cat walked over to the girl.

"It'll be alright. You just need time.

_**~These wounds won't seem to heal~**_

_**~This pain is just to real~**_

_**~There's just too much that time cannot erase~**_

Luna padded over to the CD player, and turned it off.

"You can't tell the others Luna, ok you promise. You can't tell any of them" The blonde girl pleaded, holding the pink bear tighter. The cat hesitated, and the girl leaned forward. "Promise Luna?" Luna sighed reluctantly.

"Hai, I promise. I won't tell them, Usagi"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukino Usagi! Why are you sleeping in my class?!" Usagi woke with a jerk, the teacher's voice ripping through her head.

"Uh, gomen, Sensei, I just didn't sleep much last night…" She trailed off, looking at her teacher.

"How is that an excuse?" The teacher yelled, and the rest of the class flinched.

"Gomen, Sensei, it won't happen again, I promise" Usagi said quietly, and the teacher sighed.

"It had better not Tsukino. It had better not" She walked back to the front of the class to restart the lesson.

At lunch, Usagi's friends unpacked their bentos on the roof quietly. They could all sense that something was wrong with their friend and princess, but they also knew that if Usagi didn't want to talk, then she wouldn't. Instead, they discussed recent events, such as the absence of enemies, and Michiru's upcoming joint concert with an unknown band.

"She's giving us all tickets and backstage passes; we can go see her afterwards." Makoto was saying with a smile. "She's also playing with another violinist for one of the songs. Apparently, it's this newly discovered talent, named Hana Amane. So she's gonna play a duet with Hana, and then a couple solo songs, then the last song is the one with an unknown band. I'm still uncertain as to whether it's a new band or not" She sat back, eating some strawberry shortcake.

"Are you guys taking anyone?" Ami asked, eating a riceball.

"Well, I asked Motoki, and he said he'd go with me" Makoto said, which caused Minako to squeal, and Makoto to blush.

"You're going with Mamo-chan, right Usagi" Ami said to her friend, ignoring Makoto and Minako, and Usagi nodded slowly.

"I wish I had a prince to go with" Minako sighed, finished with Makoto. "The perfect man, who'd love me and only me." Ami rolled her eyes, used to her friend's dramatic monologues.

"I couldn't be bothered inviting anyone" The blue haired girl said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think Rei did either." The topic dissolved into talk of guys, and Ami looked over at her blonde friend worryingly.

'_She hasn't said a word all lunch, and she's hardly eating. There is something seriously wrong with her. Everyone can see it'_ Ami thought, but if she wanted an answer as to what exactly was wrong, she was going to be sorely disappointed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Makoto and Usagi walked home together.

"Hey, Usagi, is anything wrong?" Makoto said cautiously, but Usagi shook her head.

"Daijobu. I'm fine, just a little tired." Usagi's voice did sound tired, but Makoto wasn't convinced. She reached her hand out to place it on Usagi's shoulder, but Usagi shrugged it off. "I said I'm fine. Why is everyone always worrying about me?" She pulled away from Makoto, and ran towards her house.

'_What was that?'_ Makoto asked herself, frowning. Something was defiantly wrong with her friend.

Usagi didn't stop running until she reached home. Taking off her shoes, she walked inside.

"Oh, it that you Usagi?" Her mum's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Okarei nasai!"

"Mm, it's me. Tadaima" She walked slowly up the stairs, her head hung. Sitting down at her desk, she started on her homework, but after a short time she fell asleep, and this was how Luna found her later. Sighing, the black cat let her be, instead going to see Setsuna and the other Outer Senshi. Upon arriving, a smiling Hotaru let Luna inside.

"Ohayo Hotaru, Setsuna" The cat said. "Where are Michiru and Haruka?" Setsuna shrugged in answer to her question.

"I think they're organizing things for the concert."

"About that" Luna started, unsure of how to put it. "Wouldn't it be best to… tell Usagi about… you know… **them**." Setsuna shook her head.

"Princess Kakyuu has very adamant about that. Usagi and the other Guardian Senshi were not to know."

"I feel so sorry for her. She's being tormented by her feelings at the moment, and there's nothing I can do to help her." Luna said, her voice sad. Setsuna comforted the cat, and then Luna said that she had better go. Leaving the house, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging it off, the black cat headed towards home. She was preoccupied by her thoughts; so much so that she didn't hear the light footsteps that walked away form her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, first chapter finished!! If anyone is actually reading this OMG! I've got a couple of chapters ready to go, I've just been writing. I'm new to this fanfiction thing, so, if you're gonna leave a review, please take that into consideration! But feel free to leave advice and constructive crictism, I don't mind. Ok, to load another chapter!


	2. A New Enemy

Again, the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Hana Amane, Sailor Eris, my Sailor Ceres, (Not Chibiusa's), their Queen, and the planet Sailor Eris and Ceres come from belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Maoko Takeuchi.

Hana Amane, Sailor Eris, my Sailor Ceres, (Not Chibiusa's), their Queen, and the planet Sailor Eris and Ceres come from belong to me.

The next week was quiet, but towards the end, one of Luna's fears came true. A new enemy appeared. Usagi was walking with the others to Rei's shrine, as they had planned to meet Rei there. When the reached the stairs however, they heard a scream, along with shouting.

"Don't hurt him, please, don't!"

"That's Rei's voice" Ami said in surprise, and Usagi raised her brooch in the air.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" She shouted, and she started to transform. The other Senshi took her lead.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

At the top of the shrine stairs, a horrifying sight reached them. Rei lay on the ground, seemingly unable to move. Yūichirō was being held in the air by a tall girl, a young woman really. She wielded a long staff with a blade on top, and embedded in the blade was a black crystal. She wore a short miniskirt, and knee-high black boots. Her bikini style top wound around her neck, and thin strings criss-crossed her stomach. Her long black hair swung free around her, and her dark purple eyes looked at the new arrivals with interest.

"So I meet the Sailor Senshi at last." Her voice was pure velvet, soft and purring. "Have you come to save them?" She swung her staff around, and Yūichirō moved with it, and the dark aura that was surrounding him became clear. He screamed again, convulsing with pain.

"Do something!" Rei shouted, almost crying. "Help him!" Sailor Venus raised her arm.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" She cried, the attack flying towards the strange enemy. Instead of moving, she stood still, and when the attack was within a foot of her, it swerved, hitting a tree instead.

"What?" Venus was shocked.

"My 'Shadow Barrier'. Nothing can get past it" The girl laughed, a soft sound that was somehow terrifying at the same time. Both Jupiter and Mercury tried to hit the dark girl, but their attacks missed too. "You can't do anything against me" The girl spoke again, smiling.

"World, Shaking!" A voice yelled, and a ball of energy struck the shield and vanished, leaving the enemy unhurt.

"Deep, Submerge!"

"Dead, Scream" The attacks struck together, but did nothing. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto landed beside the Guardian Senshi, surprise on their face, looking at the enemy properly for the first time.

"Eris" Spat Uranus, glaring.

"Oh, you remember me, Uranus! I'm so happy" The girl, Eris said, laughing.

"You're not welcome on earth" Neptune's clear voice rang out with authority.

"Neptune dear, you never could control me." Eris didn't seem fazed by the Outer Senshi. Pluto raised her staff, but Eris raised hers too, and Yūichirō went with it. "Can you do it Pluto? You're supposed to save the innocent." Pluto stopped, clenching her teeth together.

"You disgust me Eris." Pluto's voice was filled with venom rarely heard from her.

"Now, now dear, you don't mean that." She lifted her staff upright, and Yūichirō collapsed on the ground. "I was only playing. Not my problem if the guy's too weak to take a little pain." Eris waved her hand. "Warui Katta. Seems this guy is important to you. Well, Ja!" And with that, Eris disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Rei demanded, going to check on Yūichirō.

After Yūichirō had been taken care of, the Sailor Senshi gathered in the shrine. Setsuna began the explanation.

"She's known as Sailor Eris, the Solider of Discord and Chaos. Like the Starlights, she comes from a different galaxy."

"She, along with her Senshi partner, Sailor Ceres, protected the Queen of their world. However, a while ago we heard that she had gone mad or something, and she killed Ceres and her Queen, and used to her powers to lay waste to the planet." Uranus continued harshly.

"She didn't have a civilian name, so we're not sure who she is here, but like you she is a Sailor Senshi, just one on the wrong side. Her powers equal those of Saturn's. She was born as a manifestation of Chaos, Discord, Pain, whichever you want to call it. Her Queen was foolish, and thought she could control that side of her. Unfortunately, she couldn't, and now her whole planet is dead." Neptune finished, her face sad. The other Senshi listened in shock and horror, at the thought of an evil Senshi with the power to destroy planets running around.

"Why did she hurt Yūichirō?" Rei asked quietly.

"She likes to watch others in pain. It's her form of entertainment." Setsuna replied, her eyes hard. "Unlike you guys, her attacks don't have to be spoken. She can use them at any time, even in her civilian form. You have to be very careful."

The Senshi nodded seriously. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Rei opened it, to reveal a young woman with short sliver hair, wearing long black boots and a miniskirt.

"Ah, gomen, I heard that Michiru was here." She said, her soft voice nervous. "I'm Hana Amane. I'm playing with her for the concert." Michiru stood up, smiling.

"Hana, these are my friends I was telling you about. You know Setsuna and Haruka. This is Ami-chan, Rei-chan. Minako-chan, Mako-chan and Usagi-chan" She pointed to each in turn, and Hana bowed.

"Ohayo! Yoroshiku!" She said, smiling. "Uh, Michiru, can I talk to you outside?" Michiru smiled.

"I should be getting home anyway, we can talk there. Haruka, Setsuna, you coming?" She asked, and they nodded.

"Oi, Koneko, cheer up. Ja!" Haruka said as she walked out the door, to Usagi's surprise.

"I'm fine!" She yelled after the girl, and she heard her friends behind her laughing. Usagi smiled a little, and got up.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head home." She said, and walked out the door. Rei sighed.

"I better go check on Yūichirō." The group broke up, each heading to their respective houses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of Michiru's concert, and the group met up at the theatre where she would be playing. Makoto looked stunning in a green dress, Ami wore blue, Minako yellow, Rei red, and Usagi wore a pink one. Motoki and Mamoru both wore tuxedos. Upon entering, they found the seats crammed with people. Walking towards the front rows, they saw Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka.

"Oi, Koneko!" Haruka yelled, seeing Usagi. "Ohayo minna!" Everyone waved back, and sat next to the three females.

"Hey Hotaru! Hisashiburi" Ami said, sitting next to her.

"Ohayo Ami-chan! Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama have been taking care of me" The young girl said, smiling happily.

"Haruka-papa?" Ami enquired, and Haruka blushed.

"It's nothing" Haruka changed the subject, and the girls all talked about school and other things, waiting for the show to start.

The didn't have long to wait, as soon, the curtain rose, and a hush fell over the audience. Standing on stage, violins at the ready, were Michiru and Hana. Both girls looked stunningly beautiful. They wore the same outfit, Hana's black, Michiru's white. It was a dress with no sleeves, which finished just above their knees. They both wore knee-high boots, the colour matching that of the dress. Hana wore her sliver hair lose, while Michiru wore hers in a loose ponytail. They raised their bows, and began to play.

"That was brilliant!" Minako cried at the intermission. "Hana and Michiru played so well together!" She went on, talking about all the other performers, until Haruka placed a hand over her mouth.

"Urusai" She said teasingly, and Ami laughed.

"It's the unknown band next, isn't it?" She asked Haruka, who smiled uneasily.

"Hai, and Hana as well."

"Oh, so Hana and Michiru are playing with them?" Makoto asked, to which Haruka nodded. She then turned away, whispering to Setsuna.

'_Wonder what's up with that?'_ Makoto thought, shrugging her shoulders. "Having fun Motoki?" She said, asking her date.

"If I'm here with you, then yes" He said, causing Makoto to blush.

"So sweet" Minako said, and then began ranting about the prince she wanted to meet, her dream guy. Usagi ignored her, staring at the curtain that was across the stage.

"Daijobu ka, Usako?" Mamoru's voice pulled her out of her musings.

"Daijobu Mamo-chan" She said, smiling at him. Mamoru suspected that she was lying to him, but wisely decided not to press the matter, as the curtain was starting to rise again.

The entire stage was in black out, but the silhouettes of five people could be seen. The two at the front were obviously Michiru and Hana, holding their violins. They stood centre stage. Behind them was a keyboard, with a person standing behind it. To either side of the keyboard stood a microphone, and a person. These people were holding guitars.

"Michiru!" A voice rang out, and a spotlight light up the aqua-haired girl.

"Hana!" Another spotlight, this time on Hana.

"Yaten!"

"NANI!" Minako whisper shouted as the third spotlight light revealed a sliver-haired bishounen, holding a yellow rose. A scream rose from the crowd.

"Taiki!"

Ami gasped, the fourth spotlight illuminating a red-haired guitar player, holding a white rose. Mamoru realized where this was going, at looked at Usagi. Her face was pale, her fingers gripping the edges of her seat tightly.

"Seiya!" The fifth and final spotlight was turned on, showing a person with long black hair, holding a blood red rose. He winked at the crowd, and the loudest screams yet rose into the air.

"Michiru, Hana, and the Three Lights!" The MC cried, as all five bowed. Yaten began to play, followed by Michiru and Taiki, then Hana, and finally Seiya. There were no vocals to the song, they were replaced by the violin parts. The song was sweet, but somehow sad as well. Usagi sat, her eyes fixed to the stage, her face drained of colour.

'_He's back'_ That's all she could think of. _He's back. Seiya's back. He's back!" _

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend's face. There was sadness there, but happiness too.

'_Maybe she... no, she couldn't'_ He took her hand, but she didn't even notice, she just kept her eyes fixed to the stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, another chapter. Tired *yawns* must continue, writing. *snores*


	3. Return to Earth

Characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Meh, you know who I own. I'm tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the performance, Setsuna and Hotaru stood up, and feigning tiredness, went home. Makoto and Motoki disappeared, and Mamoru said he had work to do for collage, so he left too. The remainder of the group headed backstage, led by Haruka.

"Ohayo!" Haruka said, walking through Michiru's dressing room door. Michiru waved at them, and continued talking to Hana.

"Congratulations Hana-chan!" Minako said, smiling at her. "That was a brilliant concert" Hana blushed.

"You think so?" She asked, and everyone nodded, along with a chorus of 'hai!'. Hana blushed harder.

"I'll talk to you later hey Michiru?" She said, starting to walk out of the room, but she stopped beside Usagi. "You look a little flushed" Hana said, worry on her face. "Are you alright Usagi?"

"Daijobu" Usagi nodded, but Hana seemed unconvinced. She leaned down, and kissed Usagi's brow.

"You have any problems, you contact me, alright?" She said, slipping a card into Usagi's hand. She then walked out, and only someone who knew her very well would see the malice that glinted in her dark purple eyes.

After talking to Michiru and Haruka a bit, Ami, Minako, Rei and Usagi decided to leave.

"Senora guys!" Ami called, waving. The group walked down the halls, all unusually quiet.

"Hey, guys" Usagi started quietly, but before she could continue, a shout rang out behind her.

"Oi, Odango, where you going?" Usagi spun round, and came face to face with the man she had been dreaming about for so long, the object of her torment, Kou Seiya.

Usagi clammed up, she couldn't talk. Ami saved her.

"Seiya-kun, Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun, it's so good to see you" She said, smiling.

"As it is to see you, Ami-chan" Taiki said, and while it sounded like he meant the whole group, Ami found herself blushing. Taiki smirked to himself.

"Hey" Yaten said, his tone bored.

"Ohayo Yaten-kun!" Minako said, smiling broadly at him.

"Hey Minako-chan." Yaten pulled out a yellow flower. "It's a fringed waterlily" He gave it to Minako, who blushed.

"Arigatou Yaten-kun!" She said excitedly, but Yaten cut her off.

"Give that to Luna for me will you?" He asked, smirking, and Rei laughed, only to be hit by Minako.

"That reminds me" Taiki said, and produced a white lily, and with a flourish, presented it to Ami. She blushed harder, and stammered a thanks as Taiki fixed it in her hair. "Suits you" He commented when it was placed, making Ami blush harder. He grinned inside himself, pleased.

Rei ignored her two friends and their flowers, instead watching Usagi with interest. Seiya lent down to whisper in her ear, but Rei couldn't hear the words. Usagi blushed, and Seiya gave her a blood red rose, like the one he had held on stage. Usagi said something quietly to him, and Seiya frowned, before smiling, and replying just as quietly. Usagi's sapphire eyes widened with shock, and Seiya quickly kissed her cheek.

"It's been a long time" He said quietly, but this time Rei caught the words. She allowed herself a small smile, before turning away, to look at Yaten and Taiki.

"What, no flower for me?" She asked teasingly, knowing the answer. Taiki blushed a little, but Yaten just yawned.

"You're not important enough Rei-chan" He said, smirking again as Rei clenched her fist.

"I'll show you important" She hissed, moving towards the sliver-haired bishounen, but Ami held her back.

"Calm down Rei. He's only joking." She pleaded with her dark haired friend, and Rei backed off, still twitching however.

"Come on guys, its late. We have to get back to the apartment, school's tomorrow" Seiya said, coming up to the main group, Usagi rejoining her friends.

"Which school are you going to Taiki-kun?" Ami asked, burning curiosity behind her innocent question. Taiki just smiled at her.

"Ask no questions, tell no lies" He said, and Ami blushed again. The three walked away, leaving unanswered questions, re-awakened feelings and some very red faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, for the first time in months, Usagi slept peacefully. No tossing, no turning, no half-remembered dreams. She even woke early, and got ready for school, arriving rather early for her. Ami, Makoto and Minako were there, surprised by Usagi's arrival on time.

"This has got to be a record." Minako whispered to Ami, who nodded, shocked as Usagi walked towards them.

"You know Minako-chan, you're often late to. Its unusual for you to be here at this time" Makoto remarked slyly. "Does it have anything to do with a certain silver haired-" Makoto was cut off as Minako jabbed her in the side.

"Urusai" She said, scowling while Ami and Makoto laughed.

"Ohayo minna!" Usagi called, waving.

'_She's much happier today'_ Ami thought, frowning. _'I wonder if its to do with Seiya?'_ She shook herself out of her thoughts as the bell rung. Sitting in class, the teacher ran her fingers through her hair.

"We'll be having three new students today. They're actually old students of the school, so they're returning here." The door opened, and three males walked in, one with red hair, one with sliver, and one with black.

'_Knew it!'_ Was Minako's triumphant thought, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohayo, I'm Kou Taiki" The red haired one said, and went to the seat he had occupied before he had left, and winked at a certain blue haired girl, causing her to blush deeply.

"Kou Yaten" In his trademark bored tone Yaten introduced himself, and then seated himself next to Minako, like he did before he left.

"Kou Seiya, of course" With a wink and a wave, Seiya caused the most screaming in the class. He went and sat directly behind Usagi, smiling.

"Ohayo, Odango" He said, and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"You still calling me that?" She asked, smiling slightly.

'_It's feels so good to have him call me Odango again!'_ Usagi thought, cheering mentally. They quieted as the teacher glared at them both.

"I knew you'd come back here Yaten-kun!" Minako said, smiling widely. "I knew you couldn't resist me!" Yaten scowled, looking at the girl hanging off his arm.

"You can let go know, you know" He said, but Minako shook her head.

"No way am I letting you go" She said, and Yaten sighed.

"Great" _'I don't actually mind'_ He thought to himself, before mentally shaking his head. _'Don't make it any worse'_ He cautioned himself. Taiki walked with Ami, behind the two, discussing school. Seiya walked in-between Usagi and Makoto. Everyone headed towards their lunch spot, on the roof. Each took out their bentos, and began the daily sharing ritual.

"So why are you guys back?" Ami asked casually, blushing slightly.

"Princess Kakyuu sent us here. We're not exactly sure why though. She said Setsuna would know, but we haven't had a chance to talk to her" Taiki said, brushing Ami's hair behind her ear, causing her to blush.

"So what's new?" Yaten asked, leaning back against the railing.

"New enemy" Makoto replied. "Someone called Sailor Eris-" She was cut off by Taiki

"Eris? Are you sure?" Yaten and Seiya looked tense as Makoto nodded.

"Not good Taiki, not if she's arrived." Yaten cautioned his friend, and Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi looked at one another, confused.

"Why?" Ami asked the all important question.

"Because, she lives to cause pain and chaos. If she's on Earth, then the Earth will die. She can't be stopped, not by you guys. Saturn might be able to do it, but it would be close, and Saturn would die. Eris wouldn't. She's demented." Taiki's eyes were cold, until Ami placed a hand on his arm.

"Daijobu. We'll find a way to get rid of her" She said, and Taiki smiled at her.

"Always the optimistic one, hey?" For once Ami didn't blush as his compliment, but instead she nodded.

"I try to be" With everyone focus on Taiki, Seiya turned to Usagi.

"You still with Mamoru" He whispered, and Usagi nodded. "Pity" He sighed, his eyes downcast. Usagi exhaled slowly, wishing she could scream out, tell him, but she owed Mamo-chan. She couldn't.

In that moment, Usagi's one moment of indecision, someone would have to be looking directly in her eyes, and concentrating hard to see them flash from sapphire blue to crimson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, new chapter, please review. Tired. *snores*


	4. A Surprise Visit

Ok, Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon.

From now on, I'm only confirming characters as mine if they are new. Which for now, is Hikaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were normal. Usagi seemed more cheerful to her friends, and they guessed as to the reason why. Rei entered a modeling competition with Minako, and they tied in first place. Ami placed first in the end-of-year exams, just ahead of Taiki. Makoto and Motoki starting dating, amid the squeals of her friends. The group hung out together, going to movies, and studying together. Chibiusa even came for a visit, albeit a short one. She was introduced to the Sailor Starlights, and she was happy to see Hotaru. She left after two weeks, saying that she only came back to say hello, and that she was needed in the future. While she was there, Luna noticed that she was more distanced then usual, as if something was happening. She questioned Setsuna about it, but the Guardian of the Gates of Time just shrugged, saying that the future was as it was meant to be.

But nothing good may last, and soon the group ran into Sailor Eris again. Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were heading to the Crown, planning on playing a few video games, when they heard a scream. Together they transformed, and ran to the sound. They saw a male teenager standing against a wall, his eyes closed as if sleeping peacefully. His body betrayed him however. It was thrashing, and he was obviously in great pain. Sailor Eris stood in the air above him, her staff pointing at him, her blade at his throat. The dark crystal was glowing, and it seemed to be what was causing him pain.

"Stop that!" Sailor Moon cried, her voice strong. "To harm the next generation of this planet, I can not forgive yo-" She was cut off as a bolt of dark energy flew toward her.

"Urusai" Eris said calmly, smiling. "Ohayo Sailor Senshi. To think that we would meet again, this way"

"If you harm people, of course we're going to meet this way!" Sailor Jupiter cried, anger evident in her voice. Eris pouted.

"I'm only playing" She spun her staff around, releasing the teenager, who slumped against the wall, his strength gone. "Besides, how am I going to find what I want if I don't search?" She asked, and Mercury's eyes lit up.

"What are you searching for?" Mercury's question seemed innocent enough, but Eris just shook her head.

"Not that easily, do you find out. My secrets are my secrets." She brushed her long black hair behind her ear, her dark purple eyes amused. She flipped backwards in mid air, then landed on the ground. "How are you today my dear Sailor Moon?" Eris asked, tilting her head.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Sailor Moon frowned, and Eris laughed.

"Can I not care about my friends?"

"We're not you're friends" Venus cried, raising her arm. "Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" She cried, the attack flying towards Eris. Eris just raised her arm however, and the attack vanished.

"Pathetic" Eris narrowed her eyes, looking at Venus. "You had best learn some manners, before I teach them to you" She raised her staff, the dark crystal glowing again. Venus found herself lifted off the ground, and something restricted her airways, making it impossible to breathe.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

The three attacks did nothing to Eris, and Venus continued to choke.

"Star Serious, Laser!" Another voice cried, and a beam of light shoot towards Eris, cutting her arm deeply. Growling, Eris spun around, and Venus dropped to the ground. Three silhouettes stood atop a light pole, backs to each other, their shadowy forms framed by the moon.

"Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars."

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!" Three voices rang out together, and the shadow people were revealed.

"Ah, Sailor Starlights, how nice to see you again. I will assume you injured me, Sailor Star Fighter?" Eris said, her voice filled with menace. Fighter nodded.

"The Outer Senshi have warned you Eris. Leave, or be destroyed." Maker said, glaring at the enemy.

"My dear Maker, how can a simple Sailor Senshi like yourself kill the manifestation of Chaos?" Eris asked, her lips pouted. "Anyone would think you hated me" Maker smiled.

"Now Eris, you know the answer to that." She said, and Eris laughed.

"Well, Ja, my Senshi friends. We will met again. We have my promise" Eris cruel laughter faded as she did, and looked at each other. At a cough, they remembered Venus.

"She's unconscious" Mercury cried, bending in front of her friend. Healer, Maker and Fighter jumped down from their position, and Healer ran to Venus.

"She's alive" The sliver-haired female said, and everyone visibly relaxed. "She's just tired." Healer picked her up, bridal style, and looked at the Guardian Senshi. "Where do you want me to take her?"

After dropping a detransformed Minako off at her house, Usagi, Rei and the others, including the Three Lights, headed towards Hikawa Shrine.

"We need to do something about this Sailor Eris" Luna said, when they had informed her of the attack. "We need to find out what she's looking for" The others nodded.

"Leave it to Ami-chan and I. I'm sure we'll figure it out soon, with both of us working on it" Taiki said, winking at the girl in question. Ami blushed a deep red.

"Hai, Taiki-kun" She stammered, and Rei and Makoto silently giggled. Usagi of course, was oblivious as to what was really happening. Taiki grabbed Ami's hand, and pulled her out of the shrine.

"We'll find out what they're up too!" He called back, and Ai could be heard stammering again. Seiya and Yaten laughed silently, happy to see their friend so happy.

"Well, Ja." Yaten said, standing up too.

"What, where are you going?" Rei asked, and Seiya smirked.

"Yeah Yaten, were are you going?" He asked, and Yaten glared at him.

"For a walk, really its none of your business" He yelled, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. Seiya started laughing again, and Yaten turned, and stormed off.

"I'll get you later!" He called back over his shoulder, waving to the group. Seiya just kept laughing. Slowly the rest group broke up, heading towards their respective properties. Seiya offered to walk Usagi home. He wanted to talk to her.

"How are you and Mamoru getting along?" Seiya asked cautiously as they were walking.

"Eh? Mamo-chan and I are great!" Usagi said, but her eyes didn't match her happy tone. Seiya noticed this, but said about it. Instead he smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you Odango. You deserve someone to treat you well." Usagi blushed at his tone of voice, and ran ahead a little. "Wait, Odango! Where are you going?" He called after her, and Usagi laughed.

"I'm home silly. Thank you for walking me here" She said, and hugged him, before prancing inside. Seiya shook his head.

"She'll never change" He said to himself, walking off to his apartment that he shared with Yaten and Taiki. Remembering Yaten's and Taiki's departures from the meeting, he grinned evilly.

'_This will be fun'_ Was his last thought before reaching home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami got home from school late the next day. She had been up most of the night before, trying to figure out what the enemy could possibly want. She had got to school on time, but had fallen asleep in maths, a first for her. The teacher had kept her in late, which was why she had gotten home late. She entered her street to find a surprise waiting for her. A little boy, aged around six, was standing outside her house, frowning. Ami walked up to him.

"Are you lost, little one?" Ami asked him, smiling. "What's your name"

"Hikaru!" He seemed like a happy boy, now that Ami was standing close to him.

"Hi Hikaru-san. Are you lost?" Ami repeated, kneeling down so she was the same height as him. Hikaru shook his head.

"Looking for Mama!" He said happily, laughing. Ami wondered what was so funny.

"I'll help you find your Mama Hikaru-san. Where did you last see her?" Hikaru shook his head again.

"Already found Mama"

"Where?" Ami asked in surprise, and turned around. She could see no one else on the street.

"You're Mama!" Hikaru announced in delight, and Ami turned bright red.

"W-what?" She stuttered, and Hikaru nodded.

"Ami-chan is Hikaru-san's Mama." He nodded as if to confirmed it. Ami placed her hand to her heart, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Ami-chan! You found Hikaru! Thank goodness." Ami's mother came out of the house, smiling.

"Mama, you know him?" Ami asked, startled.

"Of course, Ami-chan, he's your brother" Ami fainted.

When Ami had revived and called a meeting at Rei's shrine, she hurried there, taking Hikaru with her. She shook her head the whole way there, muttering under her breath. She took a deep breath before she walked up the steps of Hikawa shrine. She still hadn't told them about Hikaru. Reaching the top of the steps, Ami could see Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Taiki, Seiya and Yaten. Ami tensed. This was going to be hard. Slowly she came into view, and the others called greetings to her. They stopped when they saw the little boy walking next to her.

"Ohayo minna!" Ami called, her voice holding a note of false cheer. "This is Hikaru!" She indicated the boy beside her, who had caught sight of the three starlights.

"Uncle Seiya! Uncle Yaten! Papa!" He ran towards them, and they stood frozen in shock.

"Uncle?!" Two of them yelled in unison.

"Papa?" The other only whispered, and Hikaru threw himself around Taiki's legs.

"Ohayo Papa!" The boy said, and looking up, Taiki could see Ami going bright red with embarrassment.

"Minna, this is Hikaru" She said again, looking at the floor. "Hikaru is my son" The gasps that left everyone's mouths were loud enough to startle the birds in the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, next chapter!! I want to saw thanks to Blazesword, for his review on this story, and to Cold-Foxx for his review on my other story. Thank guys, I never thought I would get reviews this soon after posting the stories!! Now, Blazesword, as you wanted my next chapter, this is for you. I'm tired now, I'm not going to get up early any more…


	5. Kisses Between Friends

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon.

Hakumei and Nyra belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight" Taiki said for the fifth time. "Usagi-chan has a daughter, Chibiusa. She came back from the future to train as a Sailor Senshi. You're saying that your…" He stopped, and looked over at his laughing roommates. He vowed silently to get revenge. He tried again. "…our son came from the future too?" Ami nodded, her cheeks now permanently red.

"Why don't I get one?" Minako pouted, and Rei turned on her.

"Minako-chan, we've gone over this before, they are not pets! They are children. Plus, you don't even have a boyfriend, how would you get a future child" Rei finished by sticking her tongue out at her blonde friend, and Minako replied in kind. Yaten smiled at their teasing, and was strangely relieved to hear Minako was single. He was becoming strangely protective of her, and he thought he knew why. He just didn't want to admit it. Seiya nudged him, breaking him out of thought.

"Oi, Yaten-kun, when do you reckon they're finally gonna admit they like each other? I mean, they have proof of it right there" Seiya pointed to Hikaru, who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's lap. Yaten just smiled.

"When are you going to pry Usagi-chan away from Mamoru?" He replied, and Seiya shut up, blushing.

"Urusai" He growled, and Yaten laughed at his friend's expression. He stopped as he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around, he found a small green ball on the ground. He leant over to pick it up, but before he could, a small girl, around 10 maybe, with slivery-grey hair ran over to him, and picked it up.

"Neh!" the girl poked her tongue out at Yaten, smiling. "Too quick for you!" she said, as another child ran up. This one, although male, looked exactly like the first girl, and Yaten guessed they were twins.

"Where are you're parents?" He asked, his voice soft, and the girl shrugged her head.

"Nearby"

"We'll help you find them, if you want" Minako's voice issued from beside Yaten, startling him. He jumped.

"Minako-chan!" He said, blushing slightly. She ignored him, focusing instead on the children. They both shook they're heads.

"We don't need to find them. We know were they are" They spoke in unison, their voices matching together. Yaten personally thought it sounded eerie.

"Come on Hakumei!" The girl called suddenly. "Let's go play!"

"Mm! Let's go Nyra!" the two children ran towards the steps of the shrine, but were stopped by a childish voice behind them.

"Hakumei? Nyra?" The twins turned around, startled.

"Hikaru?!" They called, surprised looks on their faces. It was nothing compared to the looks on the faces of the other Senshi though. Hikaru struggled from Ami's lap, and ran to the twins.

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" The one called Nyra scolded the boy. "You're supposed to wait for us at the gate!"

"Hikaru wanted to see Mama!" The little boy was crying now.

"Hikaru, you're so stubborn" Hakumei said, rolling his eyes. "But you're a good boy. I wanted to see my Mama too" Nyra turned to her brother.

"You can't tell her!" She hit her brother over the head. "Baka!"

"Don't you call me a Baka! Odango!" He yelled, sticking his tongue out and running off, his sister chasing after him yelling. The group sitting on the shrine porch watched it all in amazement, and laughter. Hikaru walked back over to Ami, settling himself in her lap again.

"Don't worry" He said lazily. "Hakumei and Nyra will come back. They want to see their Mama like I saw mine" He promptly fell asleep again. Ami looked at her friends in disbelief.

"Does this mean more of us will have visits from future children?" She asked, sighing. "It's obvious that Hakumei and Nyra are more then they seem." She sighed again. "As long as they're not anymore of mine." Ami stood up, yawning. It was getting dark. "I'd better go home" She said, and the others nodded. Each then stood up, and went their separate ways. Except for Taiki. When Ami noticed him standing in front of her, she blushed.

"May I accompany you home?" He asked, holding out his arm. Ami smiled.

"I would accept, but…" She nodded to the sleeping child in her arms, and Taiki nodded.

"Of course. I shall walk with you anyway, Ami-chan" He fell in beside her, making her strides with his.

"Neh, Taiki…"

"Yes Ami-chan?" Taiki looked across to see Ami bright red, and stuttering to say something. He decided to step in for her. "Ami, do you know why our princess sent us back to Earth?"

"N-no" Ami was confused.

"She sent us back to clear our heads, and understand our hearts. I didn't understand her at first, but now I do understand why she sent us back, and now I also understand my heart. My heart is telling me that I want to be with you forever" Taiki was looking at the stars, but Ami was looking at him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and she couldn't speak. "Ami-chan?" Taiki's voice broke the silence again.

"Hai, Taiki-san?"

"Ami-chan, aishiteru." Taiki heard a slight gasp beside him. He looked at Ami, but she refused to look at him. He lifted her chin with his fingers, making her meet his eyes. "Say something" He pleaded her. Ami was surprised by the depth of feeling she saw in his violet eyes.

"Ok, I'll say something." She whispered. "I love you too Taiki-san" She stood on the tips of her toes, and Taiki bent down, their lips meeting each others gently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, that stupid Hikaru" Nyra complained, walking beside her sliver haired brother. "We're supposed to be at Aunt Setsuna's house, not with our parents"

"Let up on him nee-chan. He's only a little kid, he can't help himself" Hakumei said, shaking his head, and ducking a blow from Nyra. "Too slow" He stuck his tongue out at her, and ran ahead.

"Nii-san, wait!" She called, trying to catch him up. "Nii-san!" She stumbled, tripping on a stone. "Ittai!" She cried, clutching her knee.

"Are you alright nee-chan?" Hakumei ran back, hearing her fall.

"She just scraped her knee" The twins looked up, startled, to see a tall woman with short sliver hair and a bandage on her arm walking towards them. "Ohayo, I'm Hana." She said, smiling. "Can you stand?" She reached her hand out, and Nyra took it. Hana pulled her upright. "Why are two little kids like you doing out so late?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"We're not little" Hakumei puffed his chest out, trying to look bigger. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves." Hana giggled at the little boy.

"Of course you are. But still, where were you going?"

"To our aunt's house" Nyra said, watching Hana with suspicion. "She lives that way" The child pointed, and Hana smiled.

"I'm going that way myself, I have to talk to a friend of mine, Michiru-chan." Nyra's eyes widened.

"You know Aunt Michiru?" She asked, before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Michiru's your aunt?" Hana asked in surprise, before holding a hand up. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm heading in the same direction, so we'll walk together, hey?" Nyra looked at Hakumei, who nodded.

"Fine" The sliver haired girl huffed. "But you walk in front of us, ok?" Hana laughed.

"Whatever you want. By the way, what are your names?"

"Not telling" Hakumei said, pulling his fingers across his lip like closing a zipper.

"Alright then" Hana liked these two children, they made her laugh. The three completed the rest of the short walk in silence, and upon reaching Setsuna's house, the twins ran up to the door, which opened as they got there.

"Nyra-chan, Hakumei-kun, Yokatta. We were so worried." Hotaru stood on the steps, hugging the two children. Looking up, she saw Hana. "Oh, Hana-chan. Do you want to talk to Michiru? I'm afraid she's not home at the moment though" Hana waved it off.

"It's ok, it can wait. I'm glad you two got home safely" She waved at the three, and walked off. Hotaru guided the twins inside.

"Where's Hikaru?" Setsuna asked, seeing only two children walk through the door.

"He's with Ami-chan" Nyra said, and Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"That complicates things. That complicates things a lot" She mused, tapping her fingers together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, another chapter!! It's a short one, but I had to end it there, before the next bit. Lol more children!! These are the last two future children, I promise. *crosses fingers behind back* lol no I am serious. Also, I is saying thank you to Sonar de Mercury for their review, it is much appreciated! Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy! Also, if anyone can guess the (very obvious) parents of Hakumei and Nyra, and the civilian identity of Sailor Eris.... I'm not actually sure what you win, but you win something.... I think.


	6. The Past of Chaos

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the Creator of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Aquila and Queen Carina belong to me and their associated planet belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over for the rest of the year, and the Senshi were free to do what they wished. Taiki and Ami spent much time together, which lead to everyone guessing about their relationship, much to the embarrassment of the two. Taiki swore revenge against Seiya and Yaten, for their continual teasing whenever Ami or Hikaru was around, which was often. Mamoru had studies, which kept him busy, so Usagi didn't see him as often as she wished to. She spent time with her friends instead. The group saw nothing of Sailor Eris, and dared to hope that she was gone. That hope was ruined in time, as destined.

The group had gathered at Hikawa Shrine, to hang out, talk, to be friends. Ami held Hikaru in her lap, and he seemed content to rest. Makoto had brought a cake, and they had finished it off in record time, with help from Usagi and Minako. Everyone had sat back, relaxed. Ami was leaning on Taiki, Rei was reading manga, Seiya and Yaten were planning more diabolical tricks for Taiki, Makoto was cleaning up with the help of Minako, and Usagi was staring off into the sky, watching the clouds form. It took her a while to even notice that Rei was calling her name.

"USAGI!" She jumped, Rei voice in her ear. "Come on, just because it's holidays doesn't mean you can space out!" Rei said, smiling. "We need to talk about Eris." Usagi frowned.

"She hasn't turned up for ages. Can't we leave it?" The blonde pleaded.

"No we can't. Just because she hasn't been seen for a while, doesn't mean that she's gone." Rei said sternly. "You need to be more serious about things Usagi"

"What like you?" Usagi said, her tone bitter. Rei stepped back, surprised. "You know what Rei, if you're so perfect, you can defeat Eris instead. Take my place, be the leader. It's what you want, isn't it?!" Usagi voice had risen during her tirade, ending in her shouting. Everyone was looking at the two, their faces images of shock, Hikaru's the most surprised. Usagi turned and ran down the shrine steps, leaving behind her shocked friends.

"What was that about?" Rei said, and everyone shook their heads. They had no idea.

Usagi ran, she had no idea where she was going, and that was good. She didn't know why she had yelled at Rei, but it felt right. Rei was always being mean to her, always saying that she was better, and Usagi hated it. She tried her hardest didn't she? But that wasn't enough for Rei. The more Usagi thought about it, the angrier she got. Stopping suddenly, she turned, punching the wall that ran alongside her. The force of her punch left a giant dent in the wall. Usagi forget in anger in favor of surprise.

"Powerful, isn't it. The power of anger; of hatred; of rage." A soft voice said, somewhere above Usagi's head, and when she looked up, she saw Eris, standing on the wall above her.

"Eris! How did you know who I am?" Usagi cried, and Eris frowned.

"You told me, remember. You jumped in front of me, crowing about love and justice, and being Sailor Senshi." Eris laughed. "Didn't you realize? You've transformed." Usagi looked down, and she was indeed in her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit.

"Who did you think you were?" Eris said, laughing. "Not even noticing you've transformed… that's priceless, that really is."

"Urusai!" Sailor Moon cried, sliding her feet back into a fighting stance, to her surprise. Eris straightened, biting her lip.

"I came to ask, are these yours?" She raised her staff, and two children appeared. They were trapped in dark purple bubbles, apparently sleeping.

"Hakumei! Nyra!" The two sliver haired children stirred, but Eris whispered something in a foreign language, and they stopped moving.

"They're alive. Just" Eris said, her lips curled in a crooked smile. "You want them back? Say please"

"Release them, please. They're just kids, let them go!" Sailor Moon said, staring at the two kids in horror.

"Now, why would I do that?" Eris swung her staff, her blade passing through one of the purple bubbles to rest itself against Nyra's throat. "They're so much fun to play with" She swung her staff again, the blade pointed at Hakumei's stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon cried, to Eris' amusement.

"Why? Why? For the reason I do most things. I was bored. Well, and these kids are very annoying."

"So you killed your queen and destroyed you're planet because you were bored?!"

"No, because my 'queen' was controlling and manipulative. I wasn't made to serve her. She was a poor excuse for a queen" Eris made no attempt to hide the contempt in her voice. "But for most other things I am bored." She gave Sailor Moon a smile.

"You're crazy"

"That's what they tell me" Eris pulled her staff upright. Her eyes took in Sailor Moon, noting every little note of her uniform. She was wearing her usual three layer skirt, the white wings, the puffy pink sleeves, the white boots with the black lining at the top. Eris smiled, and opened her mouth.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer's voice cut off whatever else Sailor Eris was about to say, but her attack melted uselessly against Eris' shield.

"Of course, you again." Eris said pleasantly. The three Sailorstars stood together, flanked on either side by Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. "I'll see you guys later. Ja!" She waved as she vanished, grinning, and Hakumei and Nyra fell towards the ground. Healer and Venus dived underneath the falling children, catching them. Mars helped Sailor Moon to a standing position.

"We need to get them back to the shrine. We need to talk to these kids." Jupiter said, helping Venus with Nyra. Mercury picked up Hakumei, and helped Healer to her feet.

"This is too much" Healer muttered, resting her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry about before Rei-chan" Sailor Moon said, but Mars shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault, I was being stupid." She helped her friend up, and together the group walked back towards Hikawa shrine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, just who are you guys?" Ami asked the two sliver-haired children, who just stared back at her in defiance.

"Come on, we know that you're from Crystal Tokyo, same as Hikaru" Rei said, hoping to provoke them. It didn't work.

"What about Chibiusa?" Usagi asked anxiously. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, helping her mother fight." A new voice came from behind Usagi, and when she turned around she could see a familiar figure.

"Aunt Setsuna!" Chorused Hakumei, Nyra and Hikaru together, and Setsuna waved.

"Ohayo." She said, smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean fighting? Why is Chibiusa fighting?" Ami said, catching the meaning in Setsuna's words.

"A new threat has attacked Crystal Tokyo. Her name is Sailor Aquila, the twin sister and Senshi partner of Sailor Eris and Ceres, the three guardians of Queen Carina. Together Eris and Aquila attacked Carina, and Ceres was killed trying to save her queen. In the fight, Eris and Aquila were injured, and when they fled the destroyed planet, they lost each other. One ended up in Crystal Tokyo, which was Aquila, and Eris landed here. Each is trying to find the other, and when they do, the Earth is doomed. Eris is destruction, and Aquila creation. Together they can destroy and remake the universe in their own image." The Senshi stared at each other in horror.

"Where do Hikaru and the others come into this?" Minako asked, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

"When Crystal Tokyo was attacked, Hikaru, Hakumei and Nyra were playing with Chibiusa in one of the gardens. They heard the screams, and Chibiusa gave them the Key of Space-Time, sending them back to me. These three were the only one that she could get to in time, so the rest of you're children are still in the future. But they're older enough to defend themselves, so I wouldn't worry." Minako, Makoto and Rei stood with their mouths gaping like fish.

"We… all have kids?" Minako said. "Who is the parents of Hakumei and Nyra?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow at the Senshi.

"What, you can't tell?" Setsuna sighed. "Hakumei, Nyra, you can go to you're parents you know" The twin's eyes light up. Although they pretended to be big tough kids, they were only nine. Hakumei ran to his father, and Nyra to her mother.

"Papa!"

"Mama!"

Knocking them to the ground, the two parents looked at each other in shock.

"Yaten-kun?"

"Minako-chan?"

Taiki burst out into evil laughter.

"Payback time"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, or added my story to their alert list. I'm really surprised that people actually want to read my story. Thanks guys!! I'm tired now. I drank too much iced tea, and now I'm coming down from my caffeine high. I'll reveal Sailor Eris in the next chapter, I promise, to you if not to the Senshi. Congratulations to anyone who guesses right, if they bother guessing.


	7. Feelings Revealed

Sailor Moon and associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. You should know by know who belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. As cute as you are Minako-chan, I do not plan on being a father, not now, not ever. I'm female for god's sake!" Yaten's voice rang out over the courtyard of the shrine as he tried to pry Hakumei off him. Minako just giggled, hugging Nyra to her.

"It feels right" She whispered, blushing slightly.

"I know how you feel" Ami told her friend, Usagi nodded behind her.

"Ok, enough with the family reunions, can we get back to Eris and Aquila?" Rei said, exasperated. "Setsuna, what can we do? Haruka-chan said that Eris has enough power to rival Saturn."

"She does indeed, but there are certain conditions that need to be met for her to use that power. One, her sister has to have physical contact with her. The second, she has to have the Onyx Blade to bring about chaos." Setsuna said, explaining.

"Onyx Blade?"

"The Onyx Blade is situated within a person. It is a weapon of great power, though it can be good, or evil. The nature of the blade depends on the person wielding it." Setsuna sighed. "I however, how no idea where it is, or who it is in. Eris can sense it. I'm sure if she really wanted to find it, she could."

"So she's searching for her sister, and this… Onyx Blade?" Ami asked, tilting her head slightly. Setsuna nodded.

"Together they wish to create their own universe"

"Geez, why can't the bad guys ever be happy with what they got" Makoto complained. "They always want more power, more control. At least the others didn't try to destroy the galaxy" Everyone laughed at her words.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" A male voice said, walking up the shrine stairs.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried happily, running to him. Seiya felt a pang of jealousy as Usagi flung her arms around her boyfriends neck, and Mamoru wrapped his around her waist.

"Ohayo minna. Sorry I couldn't be here earlier, I had some work to do" He waved at everyone, then noticed Hikaru, Hakumei and Nyra. "Who are they?" Mamoru asked, and the three sat up, looking at him.

"Whose he?" Hakumei asked, turning to look at Yaten.

"He's Mamoru." Minako replied for the bishounen. "He's Endymion."

"Who?" Nyra tilted her head.

"Nyra, don't you remember. This is your Uncle Mamo-chan." Setsuna said, giving her a strange look, which only Rei noticed.

"Oh yeah" Nyra said with false cheer. "Uncle Mamo-chan!" She ran to him from Minako, hugging him.

"Ok, who are they?" Mamoru said, looking at the girl wrapped around his waist. Usagi was hanging off his arm.

"This is Nyra, and this is Hakumei" Minako said, pointing at the twins. "They're mine and Yaten-kun's future children"

"THEY ARE NOT!" Yaten yelled, turning bright red. Mamoru laughed.

"This is Hikaru. He's mine and Ami-chan's" Taiki said, looking at Ami with feeling. Mamoru did not miss that look.

"Ok then." He said, winking at Ami, who blushed harder then she was already. "So, anything new on Eris?" He asked, his voice taking a more formal tone, all joking gone.

"She's after her sister, and something called the Onyx Blade" Rei said, frowning. Mamoru sighed.

"They always want a weapon, don't they?" He asked, causing Makoto to smile, as it was close to her rant before. Mamoru, Rei, Taiki, Yaten, Makoto and Minako dissolved into talk of Eris. Setsuna had disappeared, and Usagi felt left out. She watched Mamoru talking to Rei, and felt a pang of jealousy. Getting up quietly, she left the group. Seiya was the only one to notice her leave, and followed. He watched Usagi walk quietly down streets, to a wall were there was a large dent. Usagi raised her hand, lightly touching it.

"How" Seiya heard her whisper.

"Odango? Are you ok?" He said, and Usagi whipped around.

"Seiya! You scared me" She said, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Who did you think it was?" He asked, and Usagi shook her head.

"No one in particular. Just… I don't know. Someone else" Usagi said, her voice small.

"Are you really ok?" Seiya said, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, you seem distant" Usagi laughed, but it was obviously forced.

"I'm fine Seiya-kun."

"You know what I think fine stands for?" He asked, and Usagi shook her head.

"Freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional." He said, and Usagi gave him a 'huh?' expression. **(A/N: If anyone can tell me where that quote comes from, they get a cookie!)**

"Where did you get that?" Usagi said, and Seiya shrugged.

"My point is, you are obviously not fine, and I want to know why."

"It's nothing, seriously, I'm fine" Seiya opened his mouth, but Usagi got there first. "None of the freaked out stuff please. I really am alright"

"You are not!" Seiya said, almost yelling. "Why can't you admit it? Why won't you tell me?" Usagi looked at him, he seemed close to tears. "Am I not enough?" He whispered, and Usagi crumbled.

"Of course you are" She whispered, and flung her arms around his neck. Seiya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Odango, what are you doing?" He asked, and Usagi laughed.

"Being true to myself." The blond girl drew back, smiling at her friend. "Ever since you left Seiya, I have been tormented by dreams. I didn't know what they were, or why I was visited by them, but I realized it one day. It was because of you." Seiya's eyes widened further. "It was because I had let you leave, when I truly loved you. I truly did. Mamoru-chan and I, we've grown apart. He's busy at collage, and I… I am tormented by my feelings. By you." Usagi looked away from his face, towards the ground. "When you came back, and I saw you on that stage, the only thing I could think of was 'Seiya's back'. My boyfriend was sitting right beside me, clutching my hand, and all I could think of was you. The dreams didn't come that night, or any night after. You've kept them away." Usagi looked back up suddenly, into Seiya's eyes. "I realized it, ages ago. I thought I had lost my chance, but now… I want you to know. I love you Seiya. I love you and only you" Seiya gasped, his face a picture of surprise.

"But… Mamo-chan?"

"Like I said, we've grown apart. I don't love him any more, not like I love you. He's more like an older brother then a lover now." Usagi blushed deeply, it began to rain. "If you don't return my feelings, I would understand, but I love you. I just wanted you to know that" Usagi turned to walk away, but Seiya grabbed her, and pulled her against him. Looking into her blue eyes, he bent down, pressing his lips gently to hers. Pulling back, he smiled.

"I love you too Odango" He said, and they stood together in the rain, standing in each other's arms. A pair of dark purple eyes watched them from the trees.

'_So they finally tell each other, do they?'_ Eris thought to herself, smiling. '_This should be fun!'_ She detransformed as she jumped down from the tree and walked away, unnoticed. Her short sliver hair hung limp around her face, dripping wet, and Hana Amane strode off into the rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry about the wait for this chapter, and sorry its so short, but I'm kinda busy with school. I just started year 11, so I'm not going to be updating as much anymore. You'll just have to be patient with me, sorry! On another note, congratulations to everyone who guessed Sailor Eris' identity. I have no prizes, but you can feel happy that you can read obvious hints! *pats on back* Anyway, not sure how much longer this is going to be, but don't worry, Mamoru doesn't try to kill Seiya, they remain friends. (hopefully) Anyway, saying hi, and new chapter, and REVIEW!! Please review. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	8. I Give Up!

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. If you're still reading this far, you should know who I own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya walked Usagi home. They were silent, but it was a happy silence. When they reached Usagi's house, Seiya bent to kiss her, but Usagi stopped him.

"I have to talk to Mamoru-chan first" She said, her eyes sad. "I'm not going to hurt him like that." Seiya nodded in understanding.

"See you later, hey Odango?" He said, and Usagi smiled as he walked off into the rain. She skipped inside, much happier then normal. When she reached her room however, and saw the phone beside her bed, her heart sank.

'_It has to be done sooner or later'_ She thought sadly, and with a beating heart, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Moshi moshi" Mamoru's voice sounded happy. Usagi dreaded changing that.

"Um, Mamoru-chan, I have to talk to you. Can I come round?" She said. Mamoru thought he heard something in her voice, but tried to dismiss it.

"Sure you can come round Usako. When do you have to ask?" Usagi didn't reply to his question, just said bye and hung up. It was only after she hung up that Mamoru realized that she hadn't called him 'Mamo-chan'. He started to worry.

Usagi stood outside Mamoru's apartment, her hand raised to knock, but Mamoru opened the door first.

"Usako, you're drenched" He said, looking at her.

"It's raining outside, and I walked" She said quietly. "Can I come in?" Mamoru stood back silently, allowing the blonde girl inside. She sat on the couch, and Mamoru sat next to her.

"What's up?" He asked frowning, and Usagi started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mamoru-chan. I know that we loved each other as Endymion and Serenity, and that we're supposed to build Crystal Tokyo together, and I'm so sorry, but I can't" Usagi said in a rush, trying not to look at him.

"What? Usako, slow down, I can't understand you" Mamoru said, frowning harder.

"Mamoru-chan, for a while now, I've been having dreams, nightmares. But they stopped… when Seiya came back" Usagi tried to talk slowly this time. Mamoru thought he could see where this was going.

"I do love you Mamoru-chan, but you're like a brother, not a lover. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be the one to tell you, so you wouldn't be hurt as much as if you heard it from someone else. I know I can't stop the pain, but maybe I can dilute it." Usagi's eyes still refused to meet Mamoru's. He was silent for a long time. Usagi waited anxiously, and finally he spoke.

"As long as you're happy Usako." Mamoru's voice was soft, but the words unmistakable. Usagi looked up, her eyes shining with hope. "If he… or she's what you want, them I will let you go" He smiled at her. "But promise me that you'll still be my friend?" Usagi nodded, her eyes filling with tears again, but this time tears of happiness.

"Of course Mamo-chan! We'll always be friends!" She hugged him, and stood up. "It's getting late, I better get home" Mamoru nodded, and Usagi bid him goodbye, exiting the apartment. She skipped all the way home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Seiya tried to keep their relationship a secret, but Rei found out quickly, and the others followed. Much to Usagi's surprise, they were happy with her choice.

"I could see that something wasn't right with you" Ami said, smiling happily.

"We all could, and it tore us apart that you wouldn't talk about it. That you were so miserable and we couldn't do anything to help." Makoto continued.

"We only care about you're happiness Usagi-chan. As long as you're happy, then we are too. Of course, if he doesn't treat you right" Minako said, letting her threat hang in the air, glaring at Seiya. He just laughed.

"Odango will be fine with me" He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively. Minako smiled.

"Now if I can convince Yaten to be like that with me" She looked over at the sliver haired beauty with wicked intentions, making her friends laugh.

"What?" Yaten asked, completely oblivious, making her friends laugh louder. Yaten blushed, finally catching on. "Drop it Minako-chan"

"Call me Mina-chan" Minako said, winking, and Yaten blushed harder, turning away. He muttered to himself as Taiki dropped down beside him.

"When are you going to admit it?" He asked, and Yaten looked at him blankly.

"Admit what?"

"That you like her." Yaten went red again.

"I don't!" He stammered, and Taiki grinned.

"I'm just returning the advice you gave me" He said, and Yaten frowned.

"When?"

"You were talking to Seiya, and I overheard you. I'm good like that." Taiki shrugged. "Just tell her already. You have proof right there" He nodded his head towards Hakumei and Nyra, who were playing with Hikaru on the shrine steps, his words echoing Seiya's.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Yaten said adamantly, refusing to say anything more. Taiki shook his head, and left the Star Senshi alone with his thoughts. His green eyes watched Minako as she went over to the three children, bringing with her a ball. She started a game of catch between them, her face alive with delight as she watched her children. Yaten had to admit that they did resemble them both a bit. Hakumei and Nyra had his sliver hair, and Minako's blue eyes. Realizing what he was thinking, Yaten shook his head vigorously.

'_I'm female!'_ He thought adamantly. _'Not at the moment, but it's my true form. Maybe Taiki and Seiya have forgotten, but I haven't. I am female'_ The more he tried to convince himself however, the less it worked. His eyes continued to follow the three children and Minako, and he sighed. Getting to his feet, he walked towards the blonde girl. The others in the group stopped what they were doing to watch, even the three future children. Minako, wondering what was happening, turned around as Yaten reached her. Opening her mouth, whatever she was about to say was cut off as the silver haired Bishounen pressed his lips to hers, claiming them. Everyone around them let out a great cheer, and Minako turned red, trying to pull away. Yaten would not let her however, until they both rediscovered the fact that humans, and some non-human aliens needed air to breathe. Pulling back, the blond girl and silver-haired male were panting, both bright red.

"Y-Yaten?" Was all Minako could stutter at him, and Yaten shrugged.

"You owe me 500 yen" Seiya's voice could be heard loudly, and Taiki's following sigh. Yaten whirled around, anger adding to the blush on his face, but everyone just laughed at him. He sighed.

"I give up!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Turning to Minako, he said it again, softer. "I give up" He kissed her again, this time shortly and sweetly. Everyone 'aw'ed, looking at the new couple. Ami leaned into Taiki, and Usagi into Seiya. Makoto smiled, looking at Rei happily, who was smiling back. They were beginning to think life was perfect. Reality bites however, and would do so to this group, very, very soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI! Sorry it took a while to post this; year eleven is a tough one. Anyway, I really wanted to get this out today however, since it's my birthday!! I'm finally sixteen, HOORAY!!! I realized something looking through my chapters. I have a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. *cries* I thought I did so well in English. Oh well. Thanks again to all people who have reviewed, your support it what makes me actually write this story. If not for you guys, I would have probably given up by now. Since its my birthday, and I have an excuse to go all emotional, I want to say a special thanks to Bladzesword, who was my very first reviewer, on any of my stories. You made me think I could actually write something people would read, so thank you so much! Also, thanks to the only on of my friends to write a review on my story, Misa87, also known as one of my best friends Liz. Liz, you owe me a present, but since I love you so much, I can forgive you. I also want to say sorry to my friend Isabelle, also Catofhope, whose cat got run over by a car. I feel for you Isabelle, I know what its like. Visit her page people, both of them write good stuff, Misa87 and Catofhope.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Read & Review please, I live for reviews! Thank you all and Happy Birthday to me!


	9. Dark Side of the Moon

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. If you're still reading this far, you should know who I own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School started again, holidays over. Everyone studied hard for the tests that were coming up, even Usagi. Seiya helped her study along with Ami, but he distracted her as well, something he was only too willing to exploit. Ami took to hitting them both over the head with a textbook if they got to bad. Even helping Usagi and her own studying, Ami found enough time to hang out with Taiki, and sometimes Hikaru. Often the whole group went together, Ami and Taiki, Seiya and Usagi, Minako and Yaten, Makoto and Motoki, Rei and Yūichirō, minus Hakumei, Nyra and Hikaru. On one such night, they were once again invited to a concert of Michiru's, but this time, only Hana was performing with her. They took their places, next to Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru. To say the least, Hana and Michiru performed beautifully. After the concert, most of the group declined to visit the performers backstage, instead taking their leave. Only Haruka went.

As Usagi walked next to Seiya, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, however, she could see nothing. Then Rei froze.

"What's wrong?" Ami was the first to notice. Rei just shook her head, and turned, running. The group all followed her, Motoki and Yūichirō included. She ran to Michiru's dressing room, and they opened the door, revealing Sailor Eris, who held Michiru by the throat, and Haruka, who threw up her hand and called

"Uranus Planet, Power!" Motoki and Yūichirō gasped as Haruka went through her transformation, then stood glaring angrily at Eris. "Let her go!" Outside, Usagi turned frantically to Seiya.

"We have to do something" She said, and everyone nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"MAKE-UP!" Everyone shouted, and Motoki and Yūichirō stood in fascination as their respective girlfriends turned in Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, and their friends into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. Eris turned to the group.

"Finally you reveal yourself" She sneered, dropping Michiru, who gasped for air. She too transformed, until all the Sailor Senshi, minus Pluto and Saturn, faced Eris.

"What do you want with us?" Neptune said, her voice harsh. Eris just laughed.

"My dear, you were the bait for the trap." She held her hand out, and her bladed staff appeared. Pointing it at Usagi, a purple bolt of light shot up, hitting her square in the chest. Fighter caught her as she fell, and Venus threw an attack at Eris, stopped by her shield. Jupiter turned to Motoki and Yūichirō.

"You guys should run" She said, kissing Motoki's cheek. Motoki nodded, and dragged a stunned Yūichirō with him, as Mars threw her own attack at Eris, to the same end as Venus's attempt.

"What did you do to her!" Fighter yelled, looking at the unconscious Usagi.

"Finished what I started" Eris said, and Fighter looked startled as Sailor Moon's uniform changed. "You guys don't much attention to detail" Eris commented as her skirt's layers turned black, to match her boots, gloves, and hair pieces. "This was happening ever since I kissed her forehead" Eris said, and Neptune and Uranus frowned.

"Hana?" They said in unison. Eris clapped her hands in delight.

"You remember!" The other Sailor Scouts mouths hung open, and Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered. She sat up, pushing Fighter away from her.

"Usagi?" Fighter said in disbelief, but Usagi just blinked strangely.

"Who is… Usagi?" She asked. "I am…" She turned to Sailor Eris, who grinned.

"You are my new servant, and you have no name" She said. Usagi nodded obediently, Fighter gaping at her.

"USAGI!" She yelled, but Usagi ignored her, instead crossing to Eris's open arms.

"Now I have her, I can find the Onyx Blade" She said, almost to herself, disappearing. Fighter tried to grab her, but she was gone. She fell to the ground, sobbing. Maker and Healer tried to comfort her, and also Neptune, Venus, Jupiter and Mars, who stood still in disbelief. No one noticed that Neptune and Uranus had disappeared

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was supposed to be asleep, but it wasn't really his Mama who had told him, so he had ignored her. He had crept to his real Mama's room like he always did, but she wasn't there. Frowning, he snuck outside, searching for Mama. A few blocks away, he met two girls, one wearing a Sailor Outfit, like the one his Mama sometimes did. Laughing happily, he ran towards her, only to be picked up off the ground by some weird energy, from the one with a weapon. This didn't feel right. Hikaru started to think that sneaking out might have been a bad idea, but Nyra and Hakumei did it all the time. Its what got them in trouble so much from Aunt Minako and Uncle Yaten at home. As he struggled against the power holding him, his 'cousins' ran up.

"Hikaru!" They yelled in unison, before both being pulled up as well. The person dressed in black laughed. It made Hikaru feel scared.

"Oh little pigs, oh little pigs, let me in" she whispered, laughing again. "I've captured the piggies, without blowing down the houses." The girl beside the dark person nodded, and Hikaru thought he knew her.

"Aunt Serenity?" He asked, looking closer. She looked like his aunt, but she had black hair, and clothes, not Aunt Serenity's normal outfit. He shivered, but not from the cold.

"Hakumei. Nyra?" He whispered, but it seemed they couldn't hear him. They too were staring at the black Sailor Senshi. None of them however, had much more time to think, as the bubbles their were situated in began to pulse, and Hikaru screamed, as did Nyra and Hakumei. All he could think was,

'_It hurts'_

Eris laughed as the three children screamed. Slowly, very slowly, a shining sword blade emerged from Hikaru's chest, and two parts of a shining hilt from Hakumei and Nyra's.

"I was right" Eris clapped her hands in childish glee as the three pieces came together to form a sword. It was about to the top of her thigh, with a black onyx, like the one in her staff, embedded in the hilt. It slowly came to her hand, and let loose a blinding flash of light when it connected with her flesh. Usagi blinked, for one moment remembering who she was. She gasped, but before she could do anything else, Eris placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder, making her forget again.

"You are mine, and only mine" Eris whispered, and the girl nodded, her eyes blank. Eris smiled again, and turned. "Now all I need is Aquila, and our plan will be finished." She said softly to herself. Closing her eyes, Eris raised her staff in one hand, the blade in the other. A symbol appeared on her forehead, a straight line connected to two half circles, the Hand of Eris. A wind seemed to pick up, rushing wildly around the two girls. Eris began to chant in a lost language, and as she did, a glowing circle appeared around her.

Mars lifted her head, tears streaking down her face.

"I can feel her power!" She cried, and everyone else looked at her, Fighter actually grabbing her, and shaking her.

"Where is she!" She screamed, almost crazy with grief. Maker pulled her away from Mars, who turned to Mercury. Mercury, taking the cue, pulled out her little computer, and started to enter data.

"Its coming from…" She stopped in disbelief. "It's coming from my street" She whispered. Venus gasped. Everyone stood as one, running to where Mercury directed them

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Valentines Day all! Ok, next chapter up! Again, please read and review. I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or added this story to their alerts list. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok, new chapter, Sailor Moon is finally turned evil, the Onyx Blade is found, and Aquila is being summoned. Not exactly the best I've written, but that's what I get for listening to David Bowie while writing a Sailor Moon fanfic. If you enjoy this story, please check out some of my other ones, please! Again, Read and Review!


	10. Ends of Beginnings

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. If you're still reading this far, you should know who I own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was happy. She was standing next to her only master, Eris. She knew who she was. She was the nameless servant, living only to please her Master. At the moment, she wasn't required to do anything. Her Master stood in a glowing circle, saying something the girl couldn't understand. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. Seven people were running towards her, four dressed in a similar way to her. The girl frowned. They weren't supposed to be here. Her Master had to be left on her own for her power to work.

"Hikaru!" Two shouted, one with short blue hair, the other with long red hair.

"Hakumei, Nyra!" Another two shouted, one with long blond hair, the other with long sliver hair. The girl knew that she had to get rid of them.

"Odango!" Another shouted, with long raven hair. The girl stopped, something sounded familiar about that… no she was a nameless servant, not 'Odango'. She didn't know the girl who shouted, but she knew that she had to make them be quiet, or her Master's powers would be disrupted. Blankly she faced the group.

"You must leave." Her voice held no emotion, it did not sound human.

"Usagi!" The blue haired one cried, tearing her eyes off the little child in the bubble. "Usagi, please!"

"Odango" The raven haired one again. The girl frowned. Why did she keep calling her Odango? Why did it hurt when she said it? The girl didn't know, but she tried again to get them to leave.

"You must go, or I will force you" She raised her hand, and as the raven haired girl opened her mouth to speak, the girl blasted them with energy, and the group tumbled backwards. "You must leave" She repeated, and they stared at her in horror. The girl started to be uneasy. Why were they looking at her so? Why wouldn't they leave? As she thought this, the girl felt a surge of energy behind her, and smiled. It didn't matter, her Master had finished what she wanted to. Turning, she faced her Master. Eris stood, still within her circle, but now another stood with her.

"We're too late!" A voice cried, and the girl could see four more people jump down to join the others.

"USAGI!" They cried. The girl shook her head. Who was Usagi?

"Uranus, we're too late" The woman who spoke had long dark green hair, and a staff with a orb at the top. The girl frowned. They looked familiar, they all did. A aqua haired girl sunk to the ground, sobbing, and what looked her partner, a girl with short blonde hair, stared at the girl with disbelief. She heard soft laughter behind her, and turned, kneeling.

"Masters" She said with respect. Before her stood Sailor Eris and Sailor Aquila. They were complete opposites. Where Eris had long loose black hair, Aquila had short white hair in a ponytail. Where Eris wore black, Aquila wore white. Were Eris was tall, Aquila was short. Were Eris wore boots, Aquila wore heels. They stood together, each contrasting the other. Someone behind her gasped, the one with long dark green hair.

"No. It's too late" She said, falling to the ground beside the aqua haired girl. The girl spun around.

"Leave" She hissed, anger clouding her vision. "You disrupt my Masters." The raven one stared at her.

"Odango" The other girl ran forward, her arms enclosing around the nameless servant. Except she wasn't nameless anymore.

Eris watched in discontent as Usagi's crimson eyes turned back to sapphire blue, and her Fuku resumed their normal colours. She watched as the blonde girl embraced the raven haired girl, each crying. Silently, she handed her staff to its rightful owner, her sister, Sailor Aquila. Gripping her sword tighter, and quicker then the eye could see, jumped forward to attack the embracing couple. As she brought her sword down however, a small voice cried out

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" And Eris's hand was stung with small pink hearts, and she jumped back to safety, standing beside her sister. Usagi looked up, into the determined face of Chibiusa, who had grown since they last saw her. She no longer looked five, instead she resembled a ten-year old. Chibiusa was dressed in her Senshi uniform, accompanied by two children and an older male. The three girls were wearing Sailor Fuku's, the male wore white, and had a golden horn on his head.

"Chibiusa! Helios!" Usagi cried in surprise, struggling to her feet, bringing Seiya with her. She bit her lip guiltily. She had almost forgotten about her daughter in the past weeks. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown as she realized something.

"Small Lady!" Pluto's voice sounded relieved. "Small Lady, what are you doing here? How can you be here?" Chibiusa didn't seem to understand what Pluto said.

"I used the key you gave me, the second one" The pink haired girl looked around, her eyes seeing the three children who were no longer bound by the purple bubbles. "Hikaru! Hakumei! Nyra!" The three children ran to their parents, Mercury lifting Hikaru above her head, and Healer and Venus squashing Hakumei and Nyra between them.

"Who are they?" Mars asked, pointing to the two unknown children. One, dressed in a magenta Fuku, grinned. She looked about twelve, and bore a striking resemblance to Mars.

"Don't you recognize me Mama?" She asked, and Mars' eyes widened in shock. Venus laughed, along with Mercury.

"Your turn Mars" Venus said, and everyone laughed.

Eris stood, staring at these _girls_ that managed to hurt her. And now they stood laughing. Eris would not stand for this. She raised her sword high, and Aquila directed her staff towards the group. Together, they ran forward, attacking. The group did not notice until the last moment, or rather, the group minus one.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn's small figure stood, her glaive raised, blocking the attack of Aquila and Eris. Eris screamed in rage, and grabbed her sister's hand, pointing her sword at Usagi, who stood with Fighter.

"Ruin Blade!" She screamed, and a blast of energy shot from her sword, aiming for Usagi. It broke the barrier with ease, and Saturn flew backwards from the backlash of it. The attack never reached its target however, instead it hit Fighter, who had jumped in front to save Usagi.

"FIGHTER" Usagi screamed, as her body lay broken in front of the moon princess. Eris pointed her sword again, but not at Usagi this time.

"Circle Ruin!" She cried, and indeed, a glowing circle encompassed Chibiusa, the four children and Helios. The group fell to the ground, writhing in pain, screaming.

"MAMA!" The one who had spoken to Mars, teased her, called out to her. "MAMA!" Mars tried to reach her, tried to grab her, take her from the circle, but it was a barrier as well, and she couldn't get through. Instead, she ran at Eris.

"Mars Flame, Sniper!" The attack did nothing to wound Eris, but did distract her. The children were released. Chibiusa fell into Helios' arms, and the child with wavy blond hair, dressing in a light aqua coloured Fuku ran to Jupiter, hugging her.

"I guess you're mine then" She said weakly. The magenta Senshi looked at her own mother, who stood facing Eris.

"Mars! No!" Called Usagi, but Mars wasn't listening.

"Burning Mandala!" She yelled her attack flying towards Eris, who just brushed it away.

"Little girlie, all on her own, not strong enough" Eris said, giggling. It sounded creepy. "Little girlie can't even protect her children." Another bolt of energy shot at the girls, but the one in the magenta outfit called out,

"Mars Snake Fire!" The girl's attack negated Eris' and the black Senshi laughed.

"Strong this one is. Strong indeed." Eris smiled, looking at her sister, who had been silent throughout this whole ordeal.

"It is time" Aquila's voice was soft and kind, it promised a rebirth, a new beginning. She reached out, grabbing her sister's hand. Eris raised her sword into the air, sending a stream of purple light to the heavens.

"It has begun" Aquila's voice no longer held the promise of a new life. It held the oath of destruction, and vowed to kill all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this chapter. That is all I shall say. Read and Review please. Oh, and I'm using the Manga attacks of the Senshi for the future children, because I can't be bothered thinking of new ones. Jupiter's child is called Yumei, and Mars' is named Yuuki. Thank you for reading.


	11. Author's Note

**~{A/N}~**

Ok, this isn't a chapter, so sorry to all those who are hoping it was. I just wanted to say sorry for not being on in ages, and beg forgiveness for not being on for while longer.

I've had writers block for a while, and just when I thought it had finished, my great grandfather was admitted to hospital, and a couple of weeks later, he died.

So yeah, I don't feel like writing any time soon, we only had the funeral on Friday. So, I beg forgiveness from everyone who was hoping for another chapter, and am warning you that there will be a delay. I will write it, I promise. I write like half a sentence a week, but that's all I feel like writing. Sorry again, but yeah. *bows in apology* I just won't be on for a while.


	12. So Much Death

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. If you're still reading this far, you should know who I own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi watched in horror as the stream of purple light became a shield of sorts, covering the sky above them. It expanded, and everyone under it, except the small group, and the twin Senshi, fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" The blond girl cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We are making the world better" Aquila said, her voice tender as if she was explaining something to a two year old. "For things to be good, everything must die"

"How can that make the world better?" Usagi yelled, her voice brimming with anger.

"You do not understand. This world, all worlds, need help. They are beyond repair. We are re-building." Aquila turned her hard gaze towards the outer Senshi. "You understand, no? To do what you must, sacrifices must be made. You work the same way"

"Not like this!" Michiru cried. "Please listen Hana! Is that even your real name?"

"Yes, it is. I am Hana, Sailor Eris. Aquila is Nasu." Eris smiled. "We're twins"

"You've said, sister dear. Do not casually brandy about our names. The deed is not complete" Aquila turned from her sister to the Senshi. "What a shame. I thought that Uranus and Neptune would at least understand. We only want to help repair a dying world."

"It's not dying!!" Usagi cried. "You're making it die!!" Aquila shook her head slowly.

"I am Life, not Death. You are confused, and no longer needed. Eris will deal with you." Eris smiled at her sister's words, raising the sword. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto linked hands, and erected a forcefield to shield against the attack, but it passed straight through the glowing circle, hitting Neptune square in the chest.

"Michiru!" Uranus yelled as the aqua haired girl fell.

"Protect… Usagi" Michiru whispered to her lover as her consciousness slipped away. Usagi looked on in horror as Eris proceeded to point her sword and throw energy blasts at the group. Uranus pushed Usagi to the ground, a blast nearly hitting them. Pluto stood in front, attacking the two without mercy. Usagi watched as she was overpowered, the attacks of Eris getting closer and closer together, until two hit Pluto successively. She fell backwards, in slow motion it seemed to Usagi. She tried to run to her, but Uranus held her back, keeping her away from her.

'_Not again'_ She thought, crying. _'They will not die for me again'_ Even as she thought it, Uranus shielded her with her body, much the same way Fighter had. Venus hugged Hakumei and Nyra, and pulled the other guardian Senshi towards her. They began to glow.

"NO!" Usagi cried. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" Chibiusa came to Usagi.

"They must" She whispered. "We will protect you. Yumei! Yuuki!" The two girls in Senshi uniforms ran to their leader. They saw Chibiusa's face, and nodded, restraining Usagi.

"YOU CAN'T!" Usagi continued to yell, struggling against the children of her friends, friends who were dying for her again. She watched as Venus was hit, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, they were being attacked, dying, for her. Not again. She couldn't let it happen again

"YOU CAN'T!!" Usagi cried as Venus finally gave way, directing the last of her life, and the lives of the other Senshi at Eris in an attack. Eris just waved her hand, and the energy dissipated, passing uselessly around her, grinning.

"It seems they died in vain" She said, cruel notes in every inch of her voice. Usagi heard Maker and Healer behind her, calling the names of their loves.

"AMI!"

"MINA-CHAN!!"

She cried as she thought that they had lost their chance at happiness just because of her.

"Don't… give up" A voice said from behind her, and Usagi turned around to see Fighter, being supported by Helios.

"I'm not so good at attacking" Helios apologized. "I was taking care of the wounded" Usagi could see Saturn lying down a little further back, Hakumei, Nyra and Hikaru by her side. Fighter smiled at her love.

"We would gladly give our lives for you Princess, my love. Do not worry about us, and stop them" Fighter looked forward with determination. "I will stand with my comrades"

Turning, Usagi saw Maker and Healer standing before the enemy. Fighter left Helios behind, struggling to stand with her team.

"NO!" Usagi yelled, restrained again by the next generation soldiers, but the Star Sailors ignored her.

"Three beams of light, traversing the night skies!" Their voices rung out together.

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage On!"

Eris looked up from talking to her sister, to stare at them.

"So you want to die too?" She asked, and grinned. "Fine by me" She raised her sword, pointing it at them.

"Star Serious, Laser!"

"Star Sensitive, Inferno!"

"Star Gentle, Uterus!"

The three attacks combined together, still did nothing to Eris, as this time her sister stepped forward, and redirected the attacks toward the Star Sailors.

"Turn about it fair play" She said as they were hit, falling to the ground.

"NOO!!!!" Usagi cried, watching Fighter fall, slow motion, her head looking at Usagi.

"Stay safe" She mouthed, not able to speak.

"NOO!!!!" Usagi screamed, managing to break from the olds of the two girls, running to Fighter.

"FIGHTER, NO, YOU CAN'T!! YOU PROMISED ME FIGHTER!!" She cradled the lifeless body of her love, screaming tears. Chibiusa and her two friends ran forward, getting hit by more energy blast from Eris, who was laughing manically. Saturn had struggled to her feet, only to get hit. Hakumei and Hikaru watched as Nyra transformed for the first time, her pale yellow outfit gleaming.

"Crescent Bomerang!" She cried, her attack flying towards Aquila, only to have it redirected towards her. Hakumei jumped in its way, but failed to stop it from reaching her sister. Hikaru cried, and his sobs brought Usagi out of her coma-like state. She looked around her, at the fallen bodies of Outer Senshi, the Guardian Senshi, the Next Generation Senshi, the Star Senshi. All lay around her, even Hakumei lay over his sisters lifeless form.

"They're only nine" She whispered. Only one thing was left moving, which was Hikaru. Numbly she walked over to him, and hugged him close.

"I will protect you" She whispered, and turned. Aquila stood before her, calm faced, and Eris, grinning.

Usagi brought her hands up to her chest, calling forth her greatest power. She called forward the Sliver Crystal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back!!! Sorry for making you wait so long. *cringes with shame*. Had big writers block issues, not good with big climaxes. Almost over, about one more chapter I think. I've got the ending all planed, if I can just get past the next bit. Again, sorry to everyone I've kept waiting; I wouldn't be surprised if you've given up on this story by now. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, or favourited, or added to story alerts. Reviews are my best friend, constructive criticism welcome. ((Flames will be ignored)) Hopefully I'm back on track now, and you won't have to wait that long for the next one.


	13. The End

Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to the creator of Sailor Moon. If you're still reading this far, you should know who I own.

* * *

Usagi's Senshi uniform melted away to reveal her princess dress. Wings appeared on her back, and the sliver crystal lay exposed on her chest.

"I will stop you" She said, eyes cold and voice hard. Aquila looked the picture of calm, as she always did, but Eris was not her sister, and had none of her calm. She looked as if she was about to explode.

"Not if we stop you first!" She screamed, leaping forward, dragging Aquila with her, all her concentration on Usagi. She held her sword high, bringing it crashing down on the Moon Princess, but Usagi dodged it in time, leaping to the side, taking Hikaru with her. She set him down gently behind her, keeping a hand on his head.

"You little minx!" Eris yelled again, making to swing again, but Aquila stopped her.

"Patience sister. She will fall, along with everything else." Eris nodded at her sister's words, but barely contained her anger. Usagi saw this, and knew she could use it.

"Are you so easily controlled Eris? A few words from your sister, and you are sitting calmly under her spell again?" She asked, a taut smile on her face. Eris gave a wordless scream of rage, and tried to jump forward again, but Aquila held her back.

"What did I say?" She asked coldly, and Usagi gave a humorless laugh.

"And you made me think you were in charge Eris." The blonde said shaking her head. "I see now how wrong I was. Aquila is the real power. That's why you had to bring her to you. You can't do anything without her."

Eris screamed again, and this time her sister couldn't hold her back. She lept for Usagi, and this time, she didn't run away. Instead, she raised her hand to the crystal, which gave out a surge of power, blasting Eris backwards. She landed next to Aquila, who shook her head while helping her up.

"What did I say?" She asked. "Patience. She will fall eventually, when the object she draws her power from vanishes" Aquila lifted her gaze to the sky, where the moon shone purple through the light covering the earth. Eris pulled her arm from her sister's grasp, scowling, but she stayed quiet. Usagi was suddenly worried. Aquila was right, she drew power from the moon, as her other Senshi did from their respective planets. Aquila planned to destroy everything, and that included the moon. Usagi was on a time limit. She turned to Hikaru.

"Run" She whispered to him. "I will distract them, and you need to run, ok?" Hikaru nodded, his young face scared. Usagi's heart was breaking to see how frightened he was. She straightened, staring at the twins who stood before her.

"I'm right, aren't I Aquila? You're only using your sister for the power she provides." She said, looking Aquila directly in her eyes. She saw a flash of something in the purple depths. Eye colour was the only thing the sisters had in common, appearance-wise at least. Eris was glaring at Usagi, but she saw her flick her eyes towards Aquila, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Tell her the truth Aquila. Tell her how you've used her." Usagi urged, seeing Hikaru running out of the corner of her eye. The twins did not seem to see him.

Aquila sighed.

"Princess Serenity, trying to drive a wedge between my sister and I will not work. Eris knows that we only work together as a team, because our full powers do not work with the other person. Eris is also my sister, my _twin_ sister. That is a bond nothing can destroy."

Usagi laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that Aquila. Eris looks like she having serious doubts here."

Indeed Eris stood searching her sister's face, her brow furrowed, biting her lips.

"Its not true, is it sister?" She whispered. Aquila had a look of outrage on her face.

"Eris, I am your sister. Trust me." She said.

"She isn't denying my words Eris. You should really listen to what she's saying." Usagi taunted again. Aquila turned to the moon princess, her face deadly.

"You fool of a girl! You have angered me, and my power is far greater then my sister's! I can destroy you with a wave of my hand!"

Usagi just grinned.

"Now she claims your useless Eris."

"I never said that!"

"You implied that, since you can destroy me so easily, Eris can not, being far less powerful then you. It seems like you only need your sister as a trigger for your so called great power." Usagi said. The whole time she spoke, she kept her eye on Eris, watching her for any sign of doubt, any kind of weakness. Aquila gave a cry of wordless rage, and barely stopped herself from launching an attack on Usagi.

"You don't believe any of this, do you Eris?" She asked her sister. Eris did not reply immediately, instead watching the ground.

"It… it seems plausible"

Usagi almost grinned in triumph. Aquila did not share her sentiments however.

"How dare you?!" She screamed at her sister. "I lived for you! I killed my queen, my mother for you! And you let some blonde girl in a pansy outfit tell you I betray you!?!"

Usagi's mouth gaped.

"Carina was your mother?!" She asked, but was ignored. Aquila ranted on.

"You think, after all we've been through together, that I'd just turn against you?! Ceres was the sister that betrayed you, not me!"

Eris' defiant eyes glared into her sisters.

"If you'd betray both your mother and your sister, then why not me?!" She demanded. "I'm always the grunt girl, I do the heavy lifting. I found the Onyx Sword, I've been fighting those pathetic Senshi! You've been hiding in some crystal future for _my _call. Don't get all high a mighty on me little sister!"

"We're two minutes apart! I am not your little sister!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

Usagi couldn't believe what was happening. The two feared warriors, the people with the power to destroy the whole or creation itself, were bickering little two year olds. Two year olds with extremely powerful weapons. Eris was the first to strike. She blasted energy at her sister's chest, pushing her backwards. Aquila recovered quickly however, growling, she directed the staff blade at her sisters neck.

"If you believe me so untrustworthy, then I will destroy you!" She screamed. Eris grinned.

"You and me little sister. This time without Mother nagging from the side of the training grounds, or big sister dobbing us in for fighting in the halls."

Looking at the two of them, Usagi noticed something odd. Energy, similar to that spreading across the sky, enveloped the two, black for Eris and white for Aquila. As it did however, the purple in the sky receded, and Usagi felt her strength returning, albeit slowly. The moon princess felt she understood some of what was happening. The purple light had been the twin's combined energies, dedicated to the same thing, but now, they were drawing their power back to fight each other, while also protecting themselves. The two waited, neither willing to make the first move. Usagi was reminded of Ami-chan playing chess. She pushed the thought down, not wanting to think of her friend right now. It hurt too much.

Eyes locked, Eris and Aquila waited, for what the blond warrior did not know, but soon saw. The edges of the barriers around the two had originally been quite close to the one the power belonged to, but now it expanded outwards, until the two clashed. The meeting of power was less somehow, not what Usagi had expected. She had expected a roar of noise, blinding flashes and massive destruction. Instead, the two energies quietly struggled to themselves, both Eris and Aquila concentrating hard.

"They battle in their minds"

Usagi spun around violently, to see a woman standing behind her, also dressed in a sailor fuku. Unlike the twins, who seemed to be complete opposites, black and white, this one was dressed in grey. Her hair was of a medium length, also grey, her height average, and her shoes flat sandals. Looking at her, Usagi understood. Some, Sailor Ceres had survived, and now she stood beside her. Where her sisters were complete opposites, Ceres was the balance between them, the calming influence.

Ceres could see that Usagi had worked it out.

"My mother revived me, and lost her own life doing it." She said quietly. "A queen of our planet is hard to kill, and even harder to argue with. With my mothers passing I am queen. You must stand aside Sailor Moon, for my sisters are mine to deal with. They shall answer to the Black God for their misdeeds, and they will burn for several eternities."

The grey Senshi strode purposefully towards the still battling twins, passing easily through the barrier till she stood in the middle, between them.

"Cease" She said quietly, drawing their attention.

It was a funny thing to see, Usagi mused. At the appearance of their older sister, both Eris and Aquila froze as if they were caught sneaking from the cookie jar. Fear entered their eyes as Ceres held out her hands, calling to her both Aquila's staff and Eris' blade.

"Mother is now truly dead, with no chance of rebirth forever more." Ceres' voice was soft, but powerful, much like Aquila's, on a much larger scale. "I hope you are happy with the chaos you have wrought." Not giving either of them a chance to speak, Ceres waved her hand, and both disappeared, along with their weapons. She then strode again to Usagi.

"This mess was caused by my own blood, and so my blood shall fix it" Holding out her palm, Ceres cut it before Usagi could react. Two drops, pale silver in colour, feel to the ground and Usagi's world spun. Before it settled, she heard in her ear a soft whisper.

"All will be well, Koneko"

Usagi opened her eyes, and sat straight up. She was in her bed at home, and she remembered almost everything, Eris, Aquila, Ceres, her friends. Her head fell to her hands as she thought of her friends, her child, her friends children, all dead because of her. Which was why she was so shocked to find Chibiusa running into her room.

"H-how?" She whispered, before remembering the final part, the last thing Ceres had done. Usagi's eyes filled with tears as Chibiusa embraced her, even as everyone else walked into her room, making it very crowded indeed. Seiya sat on Usagi's bed, taking the speechless blonde's hand.

"We're all back Odango. And we're not leaving" He said, leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD! It's finished! So sorry for making you guys wait so long, (like, almost a year. Holy guacamole!!! *Huddles in bomb shelter from angry fans with nuclear weapons* [because anything is possible in fanfiction]), but I just became really disinterested in this story. After reading it back again, I also didn't like my writing style, or the pace that things happened, or the whole story really. (I am my own harshest critic. Seriously. I have one story where I have rewritten the beginning ten times. In ten different documents. Not counting minor changes). I did however want to finish it, if only so I could leave it behind in the distance and move onto my next fanfiction, which I am kinda working well with. And am not going to post until I have at least six chapters. So, if you're still reading this after god knows how long, I thank you so much! To all the people who favourited, or added to story alerts or authors alerts, I love you all, you are what encourages me to write. (Seriously, I live for reviews. Reviews are my best friend. Review. Please?). Again, I am so sorry for making you wait so long, which is why I want to have more chapters of my next fanfictions before I post them. Preferably finished. Anyway, thanks again, and so sorry and please review. The ninja commands you to. And if you have your own ninja, then it is a polite request. (Please no flaming for long time no see. I have apologized profusely, and also wish to keep my online life. What's left of it)


End file.
